Cat and Mouse
by Nudge-LostintheDark
Summary: Bella is being harassed by a sexy Mechanic at her work. She acts like she doesn't like it, but secretly she loves it. B/Em AU/AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

* * *

"Nice legs, Doc," complemented the mechanic. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the elevator. "You've got a nice ass, too!"

I stopped to take a deep breath to calm my red face down. I should have said something, but decided against it. I would act my age while he did not.

I entered the elevator and realized that I was followed by the mechanic himself. I didn't say anything, even though I knew he followed me because we were going to be alone in the elevator together. I pressed the button that was labeled "3rd" and he just stood there, next to me.

I felt his eyes on me. His gaze made me nervous. I needed the elevator to go faster, but it was going too slow. I didn't like being in such a small space with him alone. My fingers that were on the bar and my fingers tapped impatiently. 'Faster, please go faster,' I thought.

The mechanic was close enough to touch me. I felt his body heat pulse from him. His large structure was overwelming. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearm, showing an array of beautiful art. There were different pictures that had a meaning for something and that were just there for just the beauty of it. My fingers twitched at the urge to run my finger along the pattern.

"Like what you see?" he asked, making me jump. I looked up at him and then away, embarrassed that I was caught. "You can stare, Doc. I do it all the time. You can even touch..." The feeling of tips of his fingers surprised me as they traveled up my leg to my butt. Once they reached there, I felt him squeeze tightly.

My reaction was delayed, but once I realized he was _touching_ me in the elevator, I heard a clatter as I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard. I shoved him away from me, angrily, only to slap him again. "What the hell? You pig!" I stormed out just as the door to my floor opened.

People stared at me and I couldn't help but look back at that man. He was smiling, smirking at me as I stomped away. I let out a breath and turned my attention back to where I was going.

I entered my office, slamming the door hard. I went to my desk and sat down angrily. I covered my face with my hands to hide my embarrassed blush. 'How dare he!' I practically screamed in my head.

"He's at it again?" asked Edward, angrily. I didn't say anything as he entered my office. He was like a brother to me, hence why I didn't tell him everything. "Why don't you set a complaint? Or let me do something about it."

"No."

"Bella," he said, walking around my desk to kneel next to me. He pulled my hands from my face and made me look at him. "Let me deal with it. I'll make him stop."

"I want to handle this myself."

"Yeah, because slapping him in the elevator and calling him a pig is really handling it yourself," he said in a smart ass way, smirking that crooked smile that made every girl in this office swoon except for me.

"Edward," I said, seriously.

"Yes?"

"You're–"

"Hey, Doc," said a deep and familiar voice. I looked up from Edward to see the Mechanic standing in the door frame. My face turned red as I saw him holding my purse. "You left this in the elevator." He was smiling that damned smile that made _me_ swoon while in my office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Edward, furiously. He stood from my side and stalked towards him. "Get the hell out of here."

The Mechanic's eyes narrowed on Edward. "Who are you, Pretty Boy?" he asked Edward, who was trying to size up to him. "I have business with this Doctor. She left her purse in the elevator. I was being a gentleman in returning it."

"Do you even know the meaning of gentlemen, Mechanic?"

"Yes, I do, ass wipe. My name is Emmett, by the way, since you can't read." Emmett pointed to his name that was stitched into his jumpsuit.

"Yes, I can. I'm surprised that you can."

"Excuse me?"

"That's enough," I said, loudly. I stood from my chair, ready to resolve this. I really hated fighting and seeing Edward being an ass. "Edward, please leave."

"Bella!" he said, turning to me.

"Edward, I'm just going to talk to him. I told you I would handle this and I'm going to handle it."

He looked like he was fighting an inner battle. I walked around the desk and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine." Edward sighed, nodding. He kissed my forehead before walking to my door. He told me to call him if I needed him and I agreed before he left. I went to the door and locked it after he left.

"Why do you guys insist on fighting?" I asked as I closed the blinds.

"He started it. Just because he is a scientist and I'm a mechanic does not mean he's smarter than me," he said as I closed the last set.

I turned to him and reached to remove the hair clip that was holding my hair up. I walked back to the desk, which he was leaning on, and set it on the desk. My hair flowed down in chestnut waves over my back and shoulders as my eyes met his. He watched me with his muscled arms cross over his hard, sculptured chest.

"I know that, Emmett," I told him, and removed my glasses from my face. His arms dropped from his chest and his hands reached for my waist to pull me close to him. "You should still be nice."

He sat on my desk and pulled me between his legs. I felt his erection against my stomach as I leaned into him. He was always like this, hard for me, but I couldn't blame him. I was always wet for him.

"That wasn't very nice about what you did in the elevator," I muttered at I kissed his neck. He chuckled and slip his hands down to my ass. He gripped me tightly, pulling me unbelievably closer. It wasn't close enough, though.

"That's your fault," He said as he started pulling up my skirt. "Wearing this sexy skirt, and those fuck-me-heals..." His voice faded as I pulled back from him. I couldn't have my black, pinstriped pencil skirt wrinkled, so I had to stop this. He groaned, wanting me to come back to him, but I didn't. "Bella, baby..."

"Emmett, we cant," I said, putting my hands behind my back. I touched the zipper of my skirt, pouting slightly. "I'm at work. What if someone walks in on us?" I eased my zipper down, biting my lower lip.

"No one will walk in on us, baby. You locked the door. Come back to me." He reached out but I didn't move. Instead, my skirt fell to the ground. I stepped out of the skirt and stood in my black lace thong and garners. I unbuttoned my shirt, but kept it on, reviling my matching black lace bra. "Fuck everyone else!"

He came at me and I squealed as he took both of my hands and lifted them over my head. Emmett gently but roughly bent me over the desk, shoving shit off the surface. I was so glad I didn't have anything breakable at that moment. He spread my hands over my head as he ripped my expensive thong off. I gasped as I felt the fabric rip, stinging slightly. He trapped both of my hands in one of his large ones and pinned me against the desk. I heard the sound of his jumpsuit falling to the floor before feeling his cloth covered penis against my ass.

I moaned at the contact.

"E-Emmett, please," I begged, wanting him inside me. We hadn't been together since last week since I just got back from an out of state meeting. And this morning was the first time I saw him since I got back. We live together, but last night, Alice kidnapped me.

"Please what, baby?" he asked as he touched me. "Tell me what you want." He spoke in his deep, lust filled voice that just made me wetter.

"You. I want you _in_–ah!" I gasped as he slipped into me. I nearly screamed, but I kept my mouth shut, even though my room was sound proof, I didn't want to take any chances. It felt so fucking good, I couldn't help but rolling my hips back at him.

"Emmett... Emmett... oh God," I muttered, feeling him pump in and out of my pussy. I could barely breathe. When I was with Emmett, it never took long for him to get me off. And from this position, it was getting me closer faster. The spring of pleasure was winding up really tight really quickly. It wasn't going to be long before I was screaming his name in ecstasy.

I could hear him chanting my name as he went faster. I felt hands release me and I pushed myself up slightly so I would be easier for me to move. His hands went to my chest and started to kneed my bra covered chest in a rough manner. That was all I need to explode with pleasure.

My hand went to my mouth to muffle my scream as I came. Hard. My legs trembled underneath me, threatening to give out even though Emmett pounded into me at inhuman speed. Emmett exploded in me after a few last pumps, his hot seed spreading inside of me.

We stood still for a few minutes before I felt him slip out of me. I felt empty without him, but felt better when he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked to my chair, my nose nuzzling into his neck. He sat down and I felt his semi-soft dick against my butt when he put me on his lap. It got hard again with the pressure of my ass against him. I smirked into his neck, thinking, 'He never gets tired.' My nuzzling turned into sucking, because I was ready too.

Emmett groaned aloud and shifted me so I straddled him. His large hands that were amazingly gifted grasped my waist as I hovered over his hard dick. His smile spread across his face, excited for what I was about to do. I kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, opening his mouth wider. I pressed my chest against him just to feel him. His barbells pressed against my breasts, making me bite my lip. I loved his pierced nipples and he loved it when I had them in my mouth.

"You feel so good, baby," he muttered as our kiss broke apart. His hands spread across my back as he pulled me up so his mouth could meet my breasts. I moaned as his barbells rubbed against me before his mouth met my chest. The way his tongue's barbell felt against my skin was amazing, especially against my clit and chest.

I needed him again.

I was about to slide onto him when my office phone went off. Emmett swore into my chest, knowing that we would have to stop. I sat on him, but not letting him slide in. He started rocking against me and I gasped, his thick dick rubbing against me. I gnawed on my lip as I started rocking against him, wanting him so bad, but knowing I couldn't since my office phone was ringing.

I was going to just ignore my phone when I remembered it might be Edward and he might come barging and find us like this.

I slid back to sit on his knees and he gave me a disapproving look. I smiled, apologetically, and leaned back to answer the phone. Emmett's large hands cuffed my waist as he watched me with lust filled eyes.

"Hello," I said into the phone, smiling at the man that I just had amazing sex with. He smiled back at me, looking both relaxed and horny. "Dr. Isabella Swan."

"Hello, Dr. Swan. I was just calling to remind you that you had a meeting in 30 minutes," my assistant, Angela, told me. I put my hand over Emmett's and he took it, kissing it. Sometimes, he can be real rough. And other times, like this, he could be real sweet. "Dr. Cullen wants to speak to you before the meeting, though."

"Okay. Is he here now?" Emmett's hand went back to my waist and both of them slid down to my hips. His thumbs started creating circles on my skin, very close to where I wanted them the most. I sighed and my hand went over his again.

"What was that, Doctor?"

I blushed, realizing that she heard me. "Oh, nothing. Was that all, Angela?" I asked, even though I didn't hear her answer to my question. My hand moved down to Emmett's dick and started stroking real slow. His head tipped back and his mouth dropped slightly.

"Yes. Would you like to send Dr. Cullen in now?"

"Give me five minutes so I can finish talking to the Mechanic," I told her as I continued stroking him slow. I smirked as he gripped my hips tighter.

"Oh, so he's still harassing you?" she asked, dropping from formal talk. I pushed the chair as far back as it would go and slid off his lap. He groaned, his hands disappearing into my hair. I took him into my mouth and tried to take as much as I could into my mouth. He was huge, so it wasn't much.

"Hmmm," I hummed. Emmett moaned as the hum vibrated his dick.

"He probably wants to... fuck you," she whispered the last part so quietly that I barely heard her. I giggled, pulling away completely. "I would do him in a heartbeat, even though he's a little scary looking."

"Bella," he prostesed.

"Was that the mechanic?"

My hands wrapped around his penis and tugged hard, giving him a hard look. He didn't see it though, because of the way his head was tipped back.

"Yeah. He's being impatient, so I'll get done with him and then you could send Dr. Cullen in," I told her. She agreed and then I hung up. He looked back down at me as my mouth wrapped around the tip of his head.

It took me a few strokes and sucks before he twitched and exploded in my mouth. I swallowed every last drop being climbing up on his lap again. I wrapped my arms around is neck and kissed him lightly.

"I'll see you later," I whispered. He nodded, not moving. I smiled and giggled slightly. "Are you getting up?" He hummed as he put his face into my neck. I tilted my head back to give him better access, even though I shouldn't. "Hmm, Emmett..."

He groaned. "I know, I know," he grumbled into my neck. He bit me once before standing. I stood on my own this time and watched him walk around my desk, in naked glory. I really didn't want him to go, but he had to. I had no choice.

"Tonight, okay?"

Emmett smiled at me as he turned his head. "Of course. You still have to show me how much you missed me while you were out of town," he laughed. I smiled, agreeing. It wasn't only about sex between us, but we did do it a lot.

We dressed in a comfortable silence, even though I hated this moment. I started raking my fingers through my hair so I would look presentable, but also because I was sad. I sometimes hated fucking at work because we couldn't have any after sex talk or something.

I was staring at the ground when his arms came around me. I relaxed into his arms and looked up at him. "I can always see you later."

"We can't," I told him.

He smiled sadly. "I know, but I could always try." I rolled my eyes, feeling his mouth on my neck. "Baby, I don't want to go."

"Neither do I, but life sucks and there's work."

He groaned into my neck, unhappily, and released me. I felt empty without his touch and I focused on not panicking without him. I watched him walk to the door and I followed him, unable to not see him out.

Emmett opened the door and turned to me once more. "We've got to do this again, Doc," he said loudly. I knew there was a double meaning to his words and it made me blush.

"I thought we had this all cleared up," I said, my eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I won't stop. You are beautiful and I want you," he said, grinning. My face turned a hundred different colors, embarrassed. Why did he have to be so blunt?

Before I could say anything or do anything, he took my hand and kissed it, saying, "I can also be a gentleman, if that's what you like." Silence entered the workplace as everyone watched him. "But," he added, standing up straight, "I can also be rough if that's what you want." Impossibly more, my face flamed red. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. He opened my mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth, caressing mine in a rough fashion.

I was frozen the entire time he kissed me, which didn't last long. He has never kissed me in the workplace, so this was a first. I didn't know if it turned me on because he kissed me like that in public, or because he was just kissing me. I wanted him again, but I knew I couldn't.

I shoved him back, glaring at him. "Leave!" I shouted, getting sexually frustrated even though I just had him on my desk. He chuckled and nodded. He took a few steps back before turning from me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward rushing to get to us. I silently wished he would hurry so he wouldn't end up getting in a fight with Edward.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. He stopped a moment, and looked at me one last time. "I love a woman in charge." Emmett winked before walking away towards the elevator.

I was wet again.

Edward came just as soon as Emmett was in the elevator. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. I blinked twice before looking up at him. He had a coat of worry over his face. "Did he hurt you?"

I wanted to say so many things at that moment, but I only said, "No." I wiped my mouth, stepping back from him. "I'm fine. I'm handling it."

"Now, Bella," he said, in a worried tone. That's all that Edward ever did was worry. It was annoying at times, but I knew sometimes it was necessary, like then since he didn't know what was going on.

"I have work to do. Dr. Cullen," I said, looking at Carlisle who just entered through the same place that Emmett left. He smiled at me, unaware of what just happened. "Angela said you wanted to speak before the meeting?"

Edward was pushed aside as Carlisle, my boss, entered my office. He gave me a face, but I ignored him. I smiled at my boss and closed my door on Edward.

"Oh, excuse the mess," I said, realizing that my shit was everywhere. He sat in a seat across my desk as I started picking up the papers that were on the floor. "I was looking for something that I lost." My phone started going off in my purse that was on the floor also. I hadn't turned it off yet so I rushed to get it. "Sorry."

"Oh no worries. This won't take long," he said smiling.

I checked my text message that was from Emmett that said, _I still have your panties_. My face turned red again, thanks to that asshole. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

_I will see you at lunch._

I left it at that and turned my phone to silent before shoving it back into my purse.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Cullen," I said, sitting at my chair. "It was my brother. Lets start."

* * *

**So how was that?? Was it good for my first smut/sex story? If it wasn't, then I'm sorry. Please let me know how I did. What people say will affect if I continue this story or if I stop it here as a one shot.  
**

**Aside from that, it was obvious how different this was from my last story that's on Hiatus. This was inspired from an NCIS episode. I love that show and watch it more than almost anything else.**

**Onto different topics, I have an announcement I have to make. I need a new Beta. Please look on my profile to look at the requirements. Please PM me about it and not post a review on this story saying that you want to Beta me. Review this because of the story, not because you want to Bea me. Once I get a Beta, I'm going to send you this story so you can edit it since I only fixed the spelling grammars. And once I choose, I'll be taking the "BETA ALERT" from my profile.  
**

**Thanks very much. I hope you enjoyed Emmett's sexiness and being a badass... well taking the appearance of being a bad ass. I'm gonna try writing more Emmett and Bella stories so look out for them if you liked this one.**

**Review please!**

**LOVE  
-EML!**


	2. Chapter 2

Although I had an amazing start, the rest of the day was shit. I didn't get to see Emmett since we both had jobs to do. Edward and Angela stole me at lunch, so I didn't get to eat with Emmett. I was deprived of my boyfriend all day. I didn't even get to hear his voice. The only way I was able to talk to him was through text messages, which only got me grumpier.

The entire day was coated with his dirty texts, the bastard. Things like, _I can picture fucking you in my office_, and _I wanna eat you out for dinner_. Those always got me worked up, but it wasn't only those types of dirty messages that got to me. There were also the loving ones that always had me. _Miss you so much right now Want you in my arms_. I think it was because the thought of him being so loving towards me reminded me of the times we "made-love" instead of "fucked." There were two sides to Emmett and I knew both very well.

I don't mind him arousing me, though. I loved it, in fact. However, when I had no way of release that was when I got annoyed. All of it was building up inside of me and it did not make me a happy person. If anyone had made me angry today, I believe that I would not oppose to violence. But I was trying to save my anger for Emmett.

He was going to be in so much trouble when we got home.

I was so happy that today was over. Well, it was almost over. I only had 30 more minutes left before I got to go home. I didn't have any meetings to go to or any paperwork to do, so I decided to go visit Emmett in the garage. I gathered my things and was applying lip gloss when Edward stepped into my office. I looked up from my mirror to see him standing in my doorway. He smiled his crooked smile at me that would make any other girl weak in the knees. For me, however, it doesn't affect me as much anymore.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't go now. I shook my head to answer him. "Good. I wanted to see if you wanted to see Otto with me before you end your shift."

A grin spread across my face at the thought of seeing Otto, my current project. "I was just heading down to see him," I lied. I was excited to see Otto since I haven't seen him since I've gotten back. I was upset that I was going to get to see Emmett, but I was going to see him later, no matter what. So, checking on Otto before I went home for the day would be fine.

"I'll grab my stuff and then we could head down there. I'll leave after seeing him," I told him as I put the last few things into my purse before lifting it onto my shoulder. I didn't hear Edward's response as I went to my closet and took my lab jacket out. It wasn't mandatory to wear the white lab coat all the time, but when we worked in the garage, we had to wear them so people could tell the difference between the mechanics, like Emmett, and the scientists, like me. I didn't really understand, though, why it was necessary to be able to tell the difference between the two.

Edward and I took the elevator together down, chatting casually. I've known him for a really long time and he has always been like a brother to me. At one point in time, I really liked him, but now, I don't like him like that anymore. Emmett knows that I used to have a crush on him, which is why he doesn't like Edward. He doesn't have to worry. I love Emmett, more than what is possible, and so I don't see any other male anymore. I only have eyes for my boyfriend.

When we got to the garage, I saw Emmett right away. He was talking to a group of his coworkers, not looking like the playful man from this morning. I knew that when he was at work, he took his job seriously. He didn't mess around with anything, especially if it was a project he was assisting on.

I was extremely happy when I saw him. I loved to see him work in his natural work environment. I loved to see him putting parts together for a project, to see his arms flex when lifting heavy parts. It would always bring me back to thinking of being in his arms again.

When he looked up for a brief second from the other workers, his eyes met mine. I gently smiled at him and he returned it only for a second previous to going back to his workers. It was so quick that no one else noticed it.

It wasn't that I was ashamed of my boyfriend, because I sure as hell wasn't. I would happily show him off. Beneath his tattoos and piercings, he was an amazing, loveable, caring man who was beyond words in bed–that is, when we _do_ do it in a bed. But Emmett being Emmett likes this kinky Cat and Mouse game between us, even though it wasn't real. He loved the amount of pleasure it builds before sex. I did too but I didn't really care what we did in front of everyone else, just as long as we were together by the end of the day. I was willing to do anything and everything to keep him happy.

To add to that, he cared a lot about my happiness too. He believed that if my coworkers found out about our real relationship that their views of me would be changed because I was dating "someone like him." I, honestly, couldn't care less because he was all that mattered. The game was fun, though, so I just pushed it out of my mind for now.

"Damn, he's here," muttered Edward. He said it so low that I didn't know if it was for me or not. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, Bella. I mean, that Mechanic is here."

Sometimes, it really made me mad when people would label Emmett as that. Yes, he is a mechanic, but he had a name. Even after they found out his name, they still call him "The Mechanic," like they are looking down at him. Emmett says it doesn't bother him, because I call him that. He knows that there is a difference between me calling him that and them calling him that, but he doesn't care. He thinks that I worry too much.

"Edward, it's fine. We work in the same place and on the same project, so just because he likes me, does not mean I have to avoid him," I said in a rude tone. My temper was decreasing extremely. He looked surprised, but I continued. "We have been working together for 3 years and he has been like this for 2. I'm not worried about him while I'm with Otto. So let's go check on my baby before I go home."

I started walking towards Otto, my heels clanking against the cement floor. Edward was behind me and Emmett's eyes were on me. I loved it when he watched me. It felt as if I was beautiful. This way I knew he wanted me and only me as much as I craved for him and only him.

"Hello, Otto," I said once I reached him. My hand ran over the shiny metal armor after I dropped my purse next to the front tire. "It's been so long since Mama has come to see you. I'm sorry. Has everyone been treating you well?" I heard chuckling and turned to see not only Edward and Emmett laughing at me, but also the people that worked with Emmett were laughing at me too.

I glared at them for laughing at me.

"Sorry," they all said in union. Edward looked back, realizing that he was not the only one laughing. I knew, from the look on Emmett's face, that Edward glared at him. Sometimes, Edward could be real ass.

"It's the beautiful doctor from upstairs!" shouted Emmett as he walked over to us. I blushed embarrassed when he called me that. He jogged the distance before reaching me and Edward. He completely ignored Edward when he reached us. "You came down to see me, did you not?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his conceded comment. "No, Mister..." I paused to look at his name last name on his suit as if I didn't already know his last name. "McCarty, I came to see Otto. He's my baby after all."

"Oh yeah, but you are just using him to have a reason to come see me," he joked. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything against that. I have used Otto in the past as an excuse to see Emmett.

When I looked at Edward, I noticed that he was different from his relaxed stance earlier when we were talking. He was standing to his full height, his lips pressed in a straight line. I sighed, irritably. 'Why did these guys insist on challenging each other every time they saw another?' I knew I was going to have to talk to both of them later, was ridiculous.

"Excuse me, Mechanic," interrupted Edward, loudly. I glared at him, silently telling him to knock it off. He acted as if I wasn't even there. Even Emmett, who it wasn't directed at, noticed it. "We are in a private conversation. So please leave me and Dr. Swan–"

"What was that, Pretty Boy?" Emmett snapped, going to his full height, which was taller than Edward. "Were you talking to me?"

"Guys," I said, trying to get their attention.

"My name is Dr. Masen, not 'Pretty Boy,'" he snapped back. He didn't back down at all.

"What was your name? I didn't hear you. Was it Dr. Ass-wipe?"

"You must be as stupid as you look."

"Pretty Boy..." Emmett growled.

I stepped between both of them and shoved them back, my hands on each of their chest.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted, silencing everyone. Edward and Emmett looked at me, shocked that I was yelling in the workplace. "I am fucking tired of you guys acting like children. Good night, kids." I picked my bag up from the floor, my ass brushing against Emmett's hip accidently. When I rose up, he was tenser than before. I didn't do it on purpose, but if it got him uncomfortable, then it served him right.

I started walking away, leaving them to tend to themselves.

"Bella!" Edward called. I ignored him, not really in the mood to listen to him. "Bella! I'm sorry!"

Before I reached the elevator, I felt a large hand that I knew wasn't Edward's wrap around my elbow. The hand pulled me back so I would look at him. I was already mad and I was not in the mood for this. I pulled my elbow from him, angrily. I wasn't happy with him, but it didn't stop the flow of electricity that I felt when he touched me.

"What?" I retorted.

"Baby, can we talk alone?" he whispered so that only I could hear him. My heart melted at the pleading look on his face. My wall slightly faltered and agreed. I knew he was going to break down my wall of anger, but I was going to try to keep myself angry for as long as it was going to take. He was not going to win easily.

He led me to his office that I knew very well. Over the last two years, I've been here way too many times to count. Emmett's office was very clean, thanks to me. I always told him that he had to keep his office clean or I wouldn't come to "visit" him. Hence why he kept his little office clean. I closed the door locking it out of habit.

This place was different from my office. Mine had a lot of windows and was pretty big. His was small, and only had one room. The only reason that we had different rooms was because of the fact that our pay was different.

Emmett turned to me and took my purse from my hand. "Baby, I'm sorry for fighting with Edward," he apologized as my back pressed against the door. I looked away from him, my face neutral. My eyes met with the wall, avoiding his gaze. "Don't be mad, Bella."

"Then stop fighting with Edward."

"Bella."

"Emmett."

He sighed, leaning down a little. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head so my eyes would meet his. "Baby, let me make it up to you."

His voice was thick and filled with lust as his met my ear. I knew he would give me something that I've been wanting all day. I was excited, but I wasn't going to show it to him.

My bag fell from his hand into a nearby chair before he slid his hand up my leg. I bit my lip as I watched his hand disappear under my skirt. Before I knew it, I felt his hand touch me. I gasped, closing my eyes in pleasure as he slipped his finger between my folds and onto my clit. His mouth came onto mine and his lips started moving against mine. He stroked my clit, slowly, driving me insane. Then he moved his fingers to my opening and I moaned into his mouth as he slipped his finger into me.

I pulled back from his mouth, my mouth open and my eyes shut. "Oh, Emmett..."

He started pumping his finger in me before adding another. I felt his other hand moving to the back of my skirt to unzip it. He pulled his hand away and I protested, opening my eyes to look at him. I glared, angrily, as my skirt fell to my feet. He smiled and lifted me, my legs automatically going around his waist. I felt him against me, as always, and I rubbed against his jumpsuit. He groaned as he put me on the desk, my bare ass on the cold wood.

Emmett sat on the chair in front of me and put my legs on his shoulders. He kissed the inside of my thigh and I blushed, biting my lip. He moved down to my waiting pussy before kissing my nub, making moan at the feeling against me.

"Emmett, please," I begged. My anger was gone for a moment; now I was begging him to eat me. The way he got me to forgive him was dirty but I didn't mind. I loved the way he felt.

"My pleasure," he said before his tongue came out of his mouth and went between my folds.

I whimpered, trying to pull him closer. Emmett complied and moved his tongue to my opening. His tongue dipped a little and I covered my mouth with my hands cried out in pleasure as he dipped even farther into me. I had to be careful to not make too much noise or everyone would hear me. This room didn't hold noise very well.

I squirmed on his desk as he pulled me to my release. I came as he sucked and nibbled on my clit with his fingers pumping me. I muffled into my hand as ripples of pleasure moved through my body. My legs trembled on his shoulders, before I was just a lump of flesh on his desk.

"That was amazing," I whispered as he started kissing my neck. He nodded, leaving another hickey on my neck.

When he pulled back, he was just starting to unzip his suit. I sat up, with him standing between my legs. I pulled his mouth down to kiss him before I hopped off the desk. He stared at me, confused. I pulled my skirt on and fixed myself so I would look presentable.

I picked up my bag before looking back at him. There was a noticeable erection straining his pants. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"That's what you get Emmett," I said, smiling as I opened the door. "Take your time getting home." I removed my smile and replaced it with a glare. He looked too shocked to speak.

"Good night, Mr. Mechanic."

I turned from him and left. Now he knows how I felt all day today.

* * *

**I thank this chapter to RandaJo. She edited it for me and I've chosen her as my Beta. Thanks much!**

**Also, I've became a Beta for SecretlyPsycho. Isn't that funny that I was looking for a Beta and then I become a Beta? lmao. I swear, I can Beta other people's stories than I can mine, so trust me when I say I'll do a good job.**

**Read her story. It's called "Sound of the Cold" It's amazing. Her writing is amazing. Trust me. And she updates more often then I do... I believe. She's my good friend so read her story... while you're waiting for me to Update... It's an E/B story. It's inspired by the book "Lovely Bones." I'm encouraging you to read it! :D**

**I'm working on the next chapter so it probably won't take as long for an update... Hopefully I don't get grounded again (I got grounded btw) so yeah. Review. Thank you. :D**

**Love EML**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing... I'm not sure if I've said that but I'm saying it now.**

* * *

I ended up going to Alice's before going home. I decided that if he did go straight home after work that it would be best that I wasn't home, just to mess with him. Alice, my other best friend, Rosalie, and Jasper were the only ones, besides my family, that knew about Emmett. The girls loved to watch the game, like it was football or something, while Jasper thought we were crazy.

Without knocking on the door, I walked into Alice and Jasper's place. There was one rule between Alice, Rosalie, and I: If you're having sex, lock the door. Otherwise, if you get walked in on while fucking, it you're own fault. But today, Alice didn't follow up on the rule. I had to walk in on her and Jasper fucking on the coffee table. Jasper was on top and Alice was underneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist. I got a beautiful view of Jasper's ass.

"Alice!" I shouted at her, slamming the door shut. I leaned against the wall, covering my face with embarrassment. I've walked in on them a few times while Alice has been with him since she doesn't know how to follow the rule.

I stood out there for ten minute as I heard my best friend cry out my brother's name. I've been in this position before–standing outside the door and hearing my best friend and brother cum–but it didn't mean was used to it. Since me and her shared a dorm room together in college, I often heard it. It was way too awkward for me, especially since it was my _brother's_ name that was being called out.

The door opened, showing my best friend in her husband's shirt. "Sorry, Bella. We... ah, uhm, I forgot." I rolled my eyes and walked past her into her apartment. I caught a glimpse of Jasper's curly, blond hair as he made his way into their bedroom. I had a feeling that he was laughing at me quietly.

My eyes scanned their beautifully designed living room. Throughout the year, Alice always changed up the room. She always bought new things for the house, and my place too. Every four or five months, she comes to my house to "suggest" how I should rearrange my apartment. Although I tell her no, she always manages to change up my apartment. It would piss anyone else off, but since I've known her for as long as I have, I have gotten used to it.

"Why are you here, Bella?"

Her cheery voice had a hint of accusation in it. I looked her and tried to look offended, but failed and went with the innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice. I came to see my best friend and brother. Can't I do that because I missed them?"

"With that tone, no. Especially when last night you told me that I wouldn't see you all week because you're "bonding" with Emmett," she said, including the air quotes. I didn't know how she could be so serious while only in her husband's shirt and after, I'm guessing, a good fuck. "So something must have happened."

"Emmett and Edward got in another verbal argument," I mumbled, giving up instantly. My arms crossed over my chest as I plopped down on their couch. She sat next to me, much more lady like than I did. "I'm tired of their fighting."

She arched her eyebrows. "Do you want me to talk to Edward about it?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired of their bickering. They're acting like they are five." I laid my head on her lap and pulled my legs underneath me. "They're giving me a headache." Her fingers ran through my hair as she pulled it back. I never put it back up after I had sex with Emmett this morning. I was too lazy.

Alice froze, her hands stopping mid-motion.

"Oh my fuck."

"What?"

"Who raped your neck?" she gasped, covering her mouth as she started shaking. I sat up and looked at her like she was crazy. "Go to the bathroom and see what the fuck I'm talking about." I got up; looking at her like she had two heads as she started full out laughing.

I went to the bathroom and pulled my hair back. My mouth fell open as I saw black and blue bruises on my neck. There were a few crescent shaped bruises but mostly they were weird shaped circles. My face turned red as I thought of anyone noticing it.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked as he entered the bathroom. I jumped, not expecting him to pop up out of nowhere. My hand flew up to my neck to hide it although he already saw it.

"Nothing. Just some... good sex," I said, blushing as I told the truth. He covered his face with a hand, regretting that he asked that. I had to start laughing. "I'm sorry Jazz." I dropped my hand and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You asked."

He sighed, saying, "I know." His own arms wrapped around me in a loving, brotherly manner. "I hate to think of my little sister fucking my best friend," he muttered, irritably. I laughed.

"Well then, don't think of it that way," I said, looking up at him. His perfect eyebrows arched when I tightened my arms around his waist. "Think of it as the girl that you've lived with for most of your life making love to the guy that she's incredibly in love with."

Jasper groaned and dropped his forehead on mine. I giggled while in his embrace. He tried to erase the images of me and Emmett from his memory, but I could tell that he failed miserably. Jasper, being a psychology major, should have known that you can't just stop thinking about something by willing it.

"I love you, Jazz," I whispered, remembering that I haven't told him that yet today. His eyes snapped open after I said that. A wide, infectious smile spread across his face as he heard those words come from my lips.

He stepped back and my arms fell from his waist. His eyes raked my tiny frame for once today. I mirrored his actions. Jasper was only in a pair of jeans, riding low on his hips. His chest that was lean but very well toned did not compare to Emmett's. Jazz was good looking, _very_ good looking–in fact, I had a huge crush on him when I was in middle school and he was in high school–but he just wasn't Emmett.

"I love you too, Bells." My heart clenched with joy at that. He kissed my forehead and added, "Emmett will be here soon. You can go hide in the your room if you want. I'll tell him to go away."

I smiled at him, but shook my head. "Yeah, I'll go hide out there for a few moments. Don't be too hard on him."

Jasper just laughed before I kissed his cheek. I walked around him to get to the bedroom that I slept in last night when Alice kidnapped me. I dug through the drawers, trying to find something comfortable to wear. I didn't really find anything, except a pair of short-shorts and just decided to throw those on, even though I didn't have any underwear.

My mind drifted back to why I didn't have any underwear. _Emmett_. Just the thought of what he did this morning made me... wet. I had to sit on the bed and calm myself. My legs bounced in anticipation as I thought of how he was going to try to make it up to me. There was going to be make up sex–there was _always_ make up sex–I knew that, but I didn't know how he was going to do it. Part of me didn't want to let him off the hook, because he always did that, but the other part that was all Team Emmett no matter how he acts wants me to forgive him and forget. I wanted to say no to that part of me and stay mad at him, but no matter what, if he gave me his sad, dimpled smile, I would always give in. It was my weakness.

A large bombing knock echoed through the apartment and through the walls. I knew who it was right away; only one person I knew had that loud ass knock. I hurried to get under the blankets and then I faced away from the door as his voice echoed down the hall.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked, loudly. Knowing him, he just ran up the stairs to the apartment. "Please."

I didn't hear Jasper's response, but I know it was denying him.

"Come on, Jasper, I need to see her."

"Are you sure it's not your dick that needs to see her?" There was a bite in Jasper's voice. I guess earlier in the bathroom irritated him. He was in Big Brother Mode right now. Emmett didn't really have a chance in seeing me while Jasper was in his "I-hate-Emmett-because-he's-fucking-my-sister" mood.

"Fuckin', Jasper," groaned Emmett, "You know it's not only sex between me and Bella." There was silence and I knew Jazz knew that Emmett was right, but he still didn't want him near me. I guess it was the whole his friend "violating" his little sister that caused his huge protective barrier to go up.

I closed my eyes, no longer hearing Emmett's loud voice. I decided that after an hour or two was when I would go home. I would tell him that I wasn't mad anymore, but that I was upset because two people that were important to me fought all the time because they hated each other.

"Bella? Baby?" Emmett's voice broke through the silence of the room I was in. I stiffened, opening my eyes. He was in the room, I knew. I could _feel_ his presence in the room. I felt the bed sink from his weight when he sat down at the edge of the bed. "I know you're not asleep, so can you hear me out? Please?"

I didn't say anything because I was too shocked to say anything. I really didn't think that Jazz would let him come see me.

His hand touched my hip gently. Instantly, even through this blanket, I felt the fire that sparked every time he touched me. I bit my lower lip, sighing. In the short time since I left him, I missed him. I always wanted him near me, always wanted him touching me. I always felt... incomplete without him.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he whispered, his lips descending onto my ear. "That Asswipe just pisses me off so much when I see him. He wants what's mine and I can't stand it when he touches you..."

He laid behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. Emmett's always there semi-hard was against my ass; I just had to smile at the feeling.

My hand went over his, threading my fingers with his. "He doesn't want me; he's just protective over me like Jasper," I whispered, his hand squeezing mine. He scoffed; I practically heard his eyes roll at my statement.

"I know the difference between wanting you and protecting you. I know Jasper, and I know Edward. Edward wants you like I want you, like I have you," he stated, grumbling into my hair. "He knows you have a boyfriend, but he still flirts with you."

I flipped to look at him. He looked so mad and annoyed. Emmett's hand moved to the small of my back and pulled me as close as possible. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile. "Why should it matter? I'm yours, I'll _always_ be yours," I breathed, my lips centimeters away from his. "I love you and only you."

"I know that," he copied the same breathy sound of my voice. I bit my lip as his eyes zeroed down on my mouth. "But I hate anyone that threatens to take you away from me."

How was it that he could make me wet by a few loving words? It was not fair; I wanted to affect him like he affected me.

"Edward isn't a threat," I leaned a little forward to make it possible for our lips to brush against each other. "You have all of me. Soul and body."

His hand moved from my back to my head and pulled me to kiss him. The long, God-like fingers of his got lost in my hair as he kissed me. I felt the tip of his thick tongue brush against my lower lip, begging for entrance. I granted it to him and our tongues danced.

I moaned into his mouth, wanting him even more. I grasped his shirt, pulling him as close as possible. This kiss wasn't like the others today; it was slow and loving. I knew, tonight, we were gonna take our time.

He crawled on top of me, our mouths still connected. I feel his length brush against my thigh, making me involuntarily rock my hips against him. My hands slid under his shirt and raked my fingers up and down his back.

"Jasper says it's time for you to go, Emmett," Alice's pixie voice called from the other side of the door. "He says if you're not out of the room in 30 seconds then I'm allowed to keep Bella here all night." I heard her laugh as she tried to muffle it.

"Fuck," he muttered, breaking our kiss. My man rolled off of me and sat on the edge, his back to me. I frowned, not wanting to stay here for another night. I wanted to go home with Emmett since I haven't been home yet. He turned to me and added, while running his fingers through his hair, "Bella, let's go home. I don't want to be away from you another night."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his back. Em sat up straight and took my hands into his, pulling them up to his mouth. He kissed them, lovingly, as I nodded into the nape of his neck.

"I wanna go home with you; I missed you so much last night, Emmett," I whispered into his ear. "Sleeping with Alice isn't as much fun as Jasper makes it seem." I smiled, knowing how exactly that sounded. I felt him growl, either thinking that was incredibly sexy or irritated that Alice slept with me.

"Bella," he groaned, pulling me into his lap. My legs wrapped around his waist and I felt him. I smiled even wider as I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"Emmett!" Jasper called, opening the bedroom door. I sighed, irritably, getting off of Em's lap. "Go."

"Jasper, I'm going to go home with Emmett, okay? I'll stop by later to get my car," I said to him, smiling. "Thanks for letting me come over." I let go of Emmett's hand and went to kiss my brother's cheek.

"You don't have to go, Bells," he said, stopping me. "He just–"

"You can't call him a horn dog, Jazz, because you're just as much a of a horn dog that Emmett is," Alice said, appearing in the door way again. "You're just not as public as Emmett is with the PDA." She wrapped her arm around his waist, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. Jasper visibly relaxed, even though it was only a little bit.

Emmett's arm went around my frame, pressing his face into my hair. "Let's go, baby," he murmured. I could still feel his hardness pressed against my lower back. I knew it had to be uncomfortable for him.

"Bye, Jasper. Bye, Alice," I said, smiling at them.

We reached the front door when Jasper stopped me, his hand on my elbow. I stopped and turned to him, seeing him frown. I smiled and shook my head at him. "Jazz, stop worrying. You know Em–"

"As much as I don't want you to go, I think you should put real pants on before you leave. It's really cold out," he said, nodding towards my lower half. I looked down and blushed, realizing that I was in my tiny, barely their shorts. "And I, as well as Emmett, wouldn't like any guys staring at you. You are my little sister, after all. It's bad enough that I have to deal with Emmett. I don't want to deal with any other guys chasing after you."

"Then you should fuck up Edward for me," Em muttered so low that I only heard him. I elbowed him in his ribs and he groaned. "Bella! Baby, that hurt!"

I rolled my eyes at him as Jasper gave me a questioning look but I just smiled. "Okay, I'll go change into something else," I told him, assuredly. I stepped away from Emmett and walked towards the room that is technically mine. I stopped before entering the room. "And Jasper, be nice."

Alice slipped through the door as I closed it. I put my back against the door, eyeing her. She strolled to the bed that we had slept in last night and plopped down. I was jealous, somewhat. How the hell was she able to do that gracefully?

I walked to the dresser, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm gonna get my clit pierced," she said staring at me. I felt her eyes on my back. "You should too."

I stopped my breathing coming to a halt. I don't know how long it took for that to sink in, but once it did, I spun on my heel to look at her. "What?" I gasped.

She smiled, looking serious. "Clit. Pierced. I want to. You to?" My mouth fell open and I quickly shook my head.

"No! I don't want... anything poking around down there, besides Emmett!" I nearly shouted. She rushed up to cover my mouth, glaring at me.

"Shh," she said, quietly. "I don't want Jazz or Emmett to know about this." I pushed her hand from my mouth to say something, but then she said, "Bella, come on. It will make sex even more amazing!" She pulled me to the bed, grinning like the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

I frowned, thinking about a needle going through it. I bit my lip, shaking my head. I was afraid of the pain. "But it will hurt like a bitch."

She shrugged. "I'm sure they will numb it or something."

"I don't want anyone looking down there," I complained. "And I really don't want anyone touching me there unless..."

"Bella, please," she said, disgust written across her face. "I don't want to think of Emmett touching your pussy. It's just... way too much information."

I giggled. "Oh, come on, Alice. What were we talking about last night?"

I saw her eyes roll before she started pleading with me. "Bella... Pl–"

Emmett knocked on the door, previous to opening the door. "What were you talking about night that involves Bella's pussy?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows arched. I smiled at him, before shaking my head. "What? I want to know why you were talking about your vagina. I–"

"What's the point of knocking if you're going to walk in anyways, Emmett?" Alice asked, her arms wrapping around my waist. "We were playing a game, if you must know. It's none of your business." She stuck her tongue out at him and I laughed, finding it both funny and embarrassing. My face grew red.

"Alice, how old are you?" I asked, smiling. She didn't say anything at first as she pressed her head onto my left breast. I was used to it, strangely. Alice and I were very... comfortable with each other.

"23," she said, with a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes.

"What game?" Emmett asked, standing there with his eyes bugging out of his sockets. I ignored his question to make him wonder and untangled myself from Alice. Then, I walked to him to wrap my arms around him.

"Can you go get the car ready? I'll be down there in a minute, okay, Em?" I said, staring up at him as his arms came around my waist. He frowned, reluctant to release me from his arms. "Please? I need to finish talking to Alice."

He looked from my face to Alice's. Finally, he sighed and gave in. "Okay, but just hurry. I missed you today," he said, leaning to kiss me. I smiled happily and met his lips for a quick kiss. I pulled away from his arms, his lips still in mid kiss form.

"I'll be down there in a minute." I pushed him out the door before he could say anything and closed it. I looked back at Alice and glared at her. "Don't tease him like that."

"Seriously, Bella? You tease him all day and I can't tease him once in a while? That's not fair," she said, standing. I rolled my eyes, which felt like the hundredth time today, and went to the drawers.

"Well, you don't get in trouble for teasing him, do you?"

She laughed, opening the door that Emmett just walked out of. "Oh, please, Bella. Stop trying to act like you don't like it. Wait here, I have a pair of your sweats in your room. I just did laundry," she said before skipping out of the room, leaving me with a red face.

She came back, seconds later, and threw a pair of sweats at me. I just pulled them over my shorts before leaving the room. I glanced around for my purse, realizing it was missing. I was just about to ask Jasper if he saw it before he told me Emmett took it when leaving. I smiled, loving Emmett for the sweet action, before going to hug Jasper. I told him I would call him sometime this week if I didn't see him.

"I love you, Jazz," I whispered into his ear in the hug.

"I love you too, Bells," he responded, squeezing me tightly before letting me go. I smiled and walked to the door, slipping my shoes on.

I was just about to leave when Alice stopped me. "You'll think about it, right?" she asked, looking extremely hopeful. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I paused, thinking. "Wait, Alice. Why didn't you ask me last night?"

"Ask what last night?" Jazz asked, looking confused.

"Because I forgot," she laughed. I laughed with her.

"Forgot what?" questioned Jazz as we continued to ignore him.

"Wow, Alice. Well, I've got to go. Emmett is waiting for me," I said, acting as if it was a huge problem. She just smiled and nodded. Jasper still looked confused, but I knew I wouldn't have to worry about it. He would let it go sooner or later. "Love you both."

I hurried down the stairs, praying to God that I wouldn't trip. I didn't need a trip to the hospital at the moment. Plus, I hated going to the doctor. They always had to tell me that there was something wrong with me. It wasn't my fault that I was accident prone.

I glanced around the parking lot, looking for Emmett's huge black truck. When I saw it, I started jogging towards it, but then I stopped when I saw him standing with a strawberry blond female next to the rear of the truck. I could hear her bubbly voice and his kind voice that still sounded like sex. I wanted to hit that girl in the face.

I walked up behind him, going unnoticed, before reaching to wrap my arms around his waist. He jumped slightly before putting his hands on mine. "Bella," he said, a smile in his voice. I stepped from behind him and stood next to him. "Hey, Baby."

"Hi, Emmett," I said, smiling up at him. He leaned to give me a light kiss but I made it last longer than he intended. I pulled back, almost forgetting that that female was there–_almost_. I looked at her, glaring slightly before smiling again. "Who's this, Emmett?"

"Oh, um, Tan..." He trailed off as my hand brushed against the front of his pants, stiffing slightly. I smirked slightly at the look at the strawberry blond's face.

"Tanya," she said, finishing for him. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me. "Nice to meet you..." She stuck out of her hand, acting like she was really interested in knowing my name even though Emmett just said it two seconds ago.

"Bella, Emmett's wife," I said, reaching out to shake hands with her. I felt her fake nails dig into my hand but I ignored it. I've felt worse... "How do you know, Emmett?" I released her and brought my hands back to my sides, trying resist the urge to hit that female in the face for the looks she was giving _my_ man.

"I was admiring his truck," she said, staring me down. "I like _big_ trucks."

I bit my lip, noticing her eyes flashing down to his crotch. _Bitch_, I thought silently. "Me too," I retorted. "I like a lot of big things. That's one of the things that attracted me to Emmett."

"Oh really?" she said, looking surprised. "I guess a big guy like Emmett would have big things to match his size."

"He does."

"Um, Bella, I think it's time to go," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around me. I knew he knew that I was tensing up so I guess he was trying to stop me from doing anything unnecessary. "It's getting late and we have to feed and walk Beauty and Beast."

I nodded, agreeing. "Yes, we should go. It was nice meeting you, Tanya." She gave a curt nod before completely bringing her attention to Emmett.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Emmett," she said, batting her eyelashes. I fully glared at her, wanting to strangle her right now. "Maybe, next time we meet, we can talk more about trucks and then you could let me look at the interior."

My fists clenched, but Emmett's hands went to mine, relaxing them. "Actually, Tanya, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I believe that my Bella wouldn't appreciate that. And I want to do whatever I can to keep her happy." I smiled, extremely pleased with that statement. I felt his lips at the back of my head as her face fell a fraction. "It was nice to meet you, Tanya." He walked to the passenger side to open the door for me and shut the door before going to the driver's side.

Once he got in, he started it and pulled out, after Tanya moved to the side walk.

Once on the main road, he turned on the radio and lightly played it. He glanced at me a few times before laughing and saying, "Are you just gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna say something?"

I glanced at his lap before his face, seeing the budge. I smiled and reached over to put my hand over his hard cock. He stiffened slightly, his fingers squeezing the steering wheel. "I know a few things that I can do at the moment. You can either pull over or... keep driving," I whispered. I unbuckled my seat belt before undoing his pants. His erection sprang free and I tucked my hair behind my ear as I leaned to wrap my fingers around him.

"Shit! Bella!" I nibbled him slightly. I felt the truck swerve and I knew he was pulling over. I licked from the head to the base, moving slowly. "Fuckin' Christ," he muttered after the car fully stopped. He relaxed and I wrapped my mouth around him.

I started sucking lightly, rolling my tongue around him. He groaned at the feeling and I felt his fingers thread through my hair. "Yes, Bella. That feels so... fucking good," he moaned.

I hummed and he tightened his fingers in my hair. I started bobbing up and down, sucking harder and using my teeth. He started meeting my mouth with his thrusts. I could feel him getting close and I knew it would be soon before he came. I used my hand to reach what I couldn't fit in my mouth, which was a lot since he was huge.

"Oh, fuck, Bella. I-I think..." He paused and I fit as much of him as I could in my mouth, his penis reached close to the back of my throat. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna... cum..."

He grunted as his dick twitched and his hot seed slid down the back of my throat. He went soft in my mouth before I sat up, putting my seat belt back on.

"I love you, Emmett," I said, seeing him pant as he put his dick back in his pants. He looked at me, smiling, extremely happy.

"I love you too, Bella."

"I'm glad you chose me over that strawberry blond bitch," I told him as he pulled back out onto the road. He laughed.

"Of course. I would always choose my _wife_ over anyone," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes at him and he took my hand. "One day, Bella. One day."

* * *

I know, no super lemon. I'm sorry. I was actually planning on a huge, loving, sweet Emmett making love but I was like, okay, no. Not yet. I want them to wait a while. But trust me, there's gonna be one sweet lemon coming up soon. But I think, in the next chapter, there will be two... maybe. I'm thinking about it. I might do it if I get a lot of reviews next chapter. like... at least... 20... Is that pushing it?? I hope not. But if I get 20, I'll most def give y'all two lemons.

So, onto other stuff.

Jasper. He is mostly OCC in this chapter. Someone was wanting Jasper to get into the story and secretly, so was I. So, here he is. Could you picture Alice and Jazz fucking on their coffee table? Seeing his amazing ass? Yes, well I can. He does have a very nice ass. But that's in my own opinion. Lol.

Jasper's and Bella's relationship is strictly brother and sister. But he's like, 5 years older than Bella is. So, he's 28. Bella's Dad remarried to Jasper's mom and that's how they're siblings. Not related, so her crushing on him when she was in middle school is alright.

Alice. If you don't have a best friend that you can talk about vaginas and pussies and about each others then that's weird. Okay, maybe not, but that's how my relationship is with my best friends. Well, not exactly about pussies in general, but you get the point... hopefully. I'm weird and have no filter, so my friends just kind of put up with it.

Alice and Bella's relationship is not a female on female relationship BTW. The thing that they were talking about "last night" was just how she was worried about when/if she got pregnant it would hurt to have her vajayjay stretch out so far and such. And, she was just fucking with Emmett's mind because that's what best friends do to their bffs' bf. Lol.

Tanya. I just used her because I couldn't think of anyone that had a crush on Emmett besides myself. :D She's just a flirt so don't worry about her.

All of this was just stuff that I didn't have anywhere to stick in the chapter without it being unnecessary.

Last few words before I end this long ass AN. I want to thank my beta for editing this chapter and helping me with it. Also, I want to say thanks to **ficloveobsessed** for giving me the idea for the clit piercing. And thanks to you all that read and review. You guys are muy pimpin'.

Review (remember 20 reviews equal 2 lemons)!

Love you all,  
EML


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Emmett was the first one through the door, they attacked me first. I almost fell over from being tackled by Beauty and Beast, our two beautiful Huskies. After being gone for so long, I did not expect anything less. Although Beast was my dog first and Beauty was his, they loved us both. Whenever one of us was away for long amounts of time - nine times out of ten, I was the one who was gone - they'd attack us once they got a whiff of us. And to be honest, I wouldn't want anything less. It hurt when I was gone, but coming back to all love and attention from those who loved me was the best feeling ever, no matter the species.

His laughter echoed through the apartment as he carried my bags. I hugged and kissed my babies as I received their love. My big boy was the one who usually had more energy, hopping and jumping around while Beauty was calmer. At first, after I really got to know Beauty, I couldn't believe that she was Emmett's dog. He was always full of energy while she was more reserve. But they completed each other, balancing another out. The rules were the same for me and Beast. He was full of energy, even when I just wanted to sleep. Both Emmett and Beast had a knack to try to get me and Beauty to play with them when we didn't want to. They always had too much energy.

After all the hugs and kisses got passed about, I followed my boyfriend into the house. It looked exactly the same as it was before I left home for a few days. I knew it wouldn't change. He didn't like change and neither did I.

Heading to the room we shared, the bed caught my eye. My body flung itself onto it, unable to control myself. I moaned, feeling the softness that I've missed in the last week or so. I laid there without moving for a few seconds until I curled into a ball, laying on my side but pulling Emmett's pillow into my arms. I inhaled his scent and sighed, happily. I have missed his smell.

"I guess it was pointless in making the bed this morning," his comment, which was full of laughter, came from somewhere near the closet that was on my side of the bed. I nodded, closing my eyes. A moment later I felt the bed move before he pull me into his body. "I missed you, baby."

Unraveling my body from the ball, I turned to him. My arms went around his neck as his arms pulled me even closer. "Your arms are so comforting, I missed you so much, I don't want to go on another business trip without you." He smiled, softly, lovingly at me before I brought him into a kiss.

It was light and gentle at first but as soon as my fingers started entwining themselves into his hair, it started getting hotter. Emmett's hands moved from my waist to my butt, dragging it closer. My previous thoughts diminished as his tongue started assaulting my mouth, causing butterflies to form in my stomach. His fingers trailed all over my body, in a loving caress. My hands trailed over his beautifully inked chest after I removed his shirt. The amazing arrays of colors against his warm ivory skin made my heart race every time I saw them. They were so enticing.

Our mouths broke apart before my lips went to his neck. My tongue flickered out to touch the tattoo that was skillfully drawn to his skin and he groaned slightly. I smiled, adoring his response, before I began the assault on his neck, greedily. His hands massaged my body, making my toes curl. Then his left hand went down the shorts and sweats I still had on from Alice's house. At first, he just stroked my clit gently. He did it slowly so we could just enjoy it, not rushing like we did at work. After a while, his fingers started stroking inside of me, just as slowly as he was just doing to my clit. It was so slow, I couldn't take it. Emmett's right hand tweaked with my right breast, massaging it. I felt so good, I never wanted this feeling to end...

But Beast decided to start barking at our closed door, causing us to stop our intimate moment. Emmett wanted to keep going, and there was no doubt that I didn't want to stop, but my baby was calling and I couldn't ignore him. I gave Emmett a short, but intense kiss before I crawled from underneath him.

"It's dinner," I simply said, opening the door. My baby started jumping around me while Emmett sulked, a slight pout on his lips. "Come on, Em. We have all night." I winked, leaving it at that.

After changing, I started cooking dinner, something I haven't done in a while. My boyfriend loved to cook, plus the lack of cooking skills I owned, I left him to the "kitchen duties," as he had put it. However, when I did cook the few things I did, Emmett loved them. And I loved putting a smile on his face.

Beast spent his time at my feet, hoping that I would drop some food for him, as Beauty followed Emmett in and out of our condo. What he was doing, I had no clue due to the fact that I was too focused on cooking. Since kitchen work wasn't my forte, it took a lot of effort for me to cook. I could hear Beast whining while he nudged my legs, wanting to either play or wanting me to feed him. I loved my baby with all my heart, but he did have his moments. And without those moments, Emmett and I would have never been.

Two or three years ago, I met Emmett in the dog park when Beast decided to start humping Beauty after running away from me. I didn't have him fixed, he was my only dog and I kept an eye on him when I brought him to the dog park, but that day when I looked away for two seconds, which was a horrible mistake. I recognized him from the lab because of his good looks and the beautiful art on his arms, but I never spoke to him due to our different jobs. I never thought he noticed me before but when he said he has seen me plenty of times at work, my heart just did a stupid little "high school girl" hop and skip of joy. He was gorgeous so it made me happy that he noticed a little nerd like me.

After the meeting in the park, he would occasionally say "Hi" to me at me work and when we would _accidentally _run into each other at the park. I tried to go to the same park at the same time every day after that. We didn't talk much until he found out that Beauty was pregnant with three puppies. I felt so bad but he just laughed, saying it was no problem. He couldn't keep them, of course, but he knew a lot of people who would take pure bred Alaskan Malamute Huskies. When he told me he knew they would take good care of them, it made me feel ten times better. Even though Beast didn't know he was a daddy now, I did, and I felt as if they were also my babies. I had to make sure they were taken care of.

When the pregnancy was over, we started talking a lot more. He was so funny when he talked. He didn't care that I was a female, like a lot of guys did; he just did and said what he felt comfortable, which made me laugh a lot. The only thing that he held back on was everything that involved sex, For a whole year and a half after we started dating, we never really did anything. For a long time, I thought that he didn't find me desirable but then he made it clear I was wrong. That was probably why we were so sexually active.

His arms wrapped around my waist as I turned off the oven. I smiled, feeling him planting kisses on my neck. "This looks good." Agreeing, I started placing food on the plates, slightly distracted. I could still hear Beast whining but I knew Beauty was right there next to him, cuddling into his side. They were so perfect together, it made my heart happy that our "kids" got along so well.

Emmett took the plates to the living room, where we usually ate dinner, while I grabbed our drink for the night. I grabbed our usual, Corona with lime, and took a seat next to my boyfriend. We snuggled together as we ate, sipping on our drinks.

Throughout dinner, his fingers would slip under my tank top, something that I changed into before cooking dinner. I tried to focus on the food, but he would distract me. Eventually, Emmett stopped teasing with the small touches and put his food on the coffee table I brought from my old apartment before he completely laid me back on the couch. I looked up into his beautiful, deep blue eyes before we started kissing. He tasted of wine and our dinner and last but not at all least, of him.

Before it got too serious, he pulled back, grinning. "Lets go take a bath. You've had a long day and you even cooked dinner. You deserve it." Without letting me protest with a single a word, he picked me up and carried me to our bathroom, which had a huge tub. The main reason we chose this condo was because of the bathroom. It was large, with a huge bathtub, a beautiful view of the city and the details were perfect.

However, the way it was presented with me that moment was not the way we bought our home. There were candles that lit the dark room with lavender colored pedals and lavender floating in the bath. I was so glad he knew me so well to not chose the cliché roses as the decoration.

I was shocked when I took in the beautiful bathroom, the scents imminently relaxing my body. Emmett started stripping me, smirking slightly when he saw that I still didn't have any panties on, before putting me in the bath. When he was about to leave, I frowned, lines of confusion becoming apart of my face. I was about to stand but then he told me to stay.

"I'll be back," he promised with his deep-dimpled grin.

And Emmett was, after 10 minutes. He started stripping, something that made me smile, before getting into the water with me. He sat behind me and I relaxed into his arms.

Of course he couldn't keep it PG13 in the bath because sooner than later, he started massaging my breasts. His fingers played with my nipples, making me moan, before one of his hands trailed down to my vagina. Again, he treated my clit gently and slowly. He would dip down to my slit and back up to my clit, rubbing circles, gently applying pressure every now and then.

I couldn't think. It felt so good. My hands grasped the edge of the bath as my body pressed into his.

He began to whisper in my ear, enticing me to cum before he penetrated me with his penis. "Ride my fingers like you would ride my cock," he urged, dipping one, then two fingers into me. I nodded, rocking my hips on his hand. "Yes, Bella, yes. You're so close." His voice was so deep, so husky with lust as felt my walls start clamping down onto his fingers.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish as he made me cum. Emmett wouldn't let that be it, though. He turned me around so I would face him and kissed me, still having his hand between my legs. My arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. I was ready again, thanks to the helping hand - literally - that he provided. He moved his hand and I started rubbing myself against his penis. It was just as ready as I was so I slid onto him, crying out at the motion.

"Emmett..." I breathed, moving against him. All I could hear was our breathing and the sounds of the water splashing as it spilled out of the tub. Our movements were making waves but when he maneuvered us so I was leaning back against the bath and , more than a third of the water had spilled out onto our floor.

As one hand grasped the edge of the bath, the other found its way to his rock hard ass. My eyes rolled back as he pounded into me, bringing me closer and closer. I could feel my body clamping down on him as I reached the peak. I cried out as I went over the edge, my hands struggling to hold onto any part of his body that I could.

He came a thrust and a grunt later, pulling me into his arms as he laid back into the place we had originally started in. I rested my head against his shoulder and pulled his arms tightly around me as it was cold due to the lack of water we had left. What was left was chilled, not keeping me very warm.

We sat there for a while, not very long because I started shivering. Somehow, Emmett still had the energy to bring us to the bedroom. He disappeared for a few moments, leaving me in the towel in the room. I was still a little wet, in both ways, so I had the urge to go underneath the blankets but I was too spent to move. My body had a tingly good feeling that went from the tips of my fingers to my toes. I didn't want to do anything to disturb it but...

My fingers trailed straight to my clit, my hand slipping behind underneath my towel without exposing anymore than what was already showing. I teased it for a minute, enjoying the feeling. However, that wasn't enough. I wanted to feel something inside of me again, even though I just came twice in the tub, so I dipped one finger into my soaking pussy. My eyes closed at the feeling, which felt nothing compared to when Emmett was in me.

Before I could start stroking, I was stopped. My eyes snapped open to meet with a pair of devilish eyes. I blushed, embarrassed that I was caught. He frowned, upset, I knew, because I started doing things alone. He hated when he wasn't involved. And personally, it never felt the same when he wasn't involved.

"Really, Bella?" he questioned, making my blush deepen. His eyes went to my hand and smirked slightly. "You're so wet. And..." Emmett's lips went to my hand, first inhaling my scent before dragging his lips up to the tip of my finger, slowly. My heart began to speed up, finding it incredibly hot. He ran his lips up and down my finger a few times before sticking the tip of his mischievous tongue out to taste my juices. I thought I was going to ignite with pleasure just then. "Tasty." He licked my finger clean before I pulled him in for a kiss.

Feeling his hand go between us, I expected him to tease me again but then I felt his penis move. I looked down and saw that he was stroking himself, not even trying to penetrate me. That's when I realized I've been spoiled and that it was time to spoil him because Emmett deserved it more than anyone.

I pulled away from his mouth and he frowned, but when I pushed him back, he acknowledged what I was doing. I kissed down his chest, admiring every stroke of ink, every ripple of muscle, and every scar he had. One tattoo was of a picture his little sister drew of them before she died. My tongue flicked out to taste his barbel pierced nipples. Then there was a scar between his 6th and 7th rib from when he was in a very bad accident. Everything on Emmett's body had a story to it and I never got tired of hearing about them.

My hands slowly, lightly stroked him before I started licking him. I pulled as much as I could into my mouth, while stroking and pulling at the "low hanging fruit." Emmett's fingers laced in my hair, as they always did when I went down on him but that was it. He didn't move his hips much nor did he pull me to him. He let me be in complete control.

Kisses traced him, starting at the base, going to the tip, and my tongue trailed down to his base again. He was so close and I was so hot, I just wanted him in me, but I needed to treat him like the king he was. Emmett was everything to me and I wanted him as happy as I could make him and them some.

Before he could erupt in my mouth, he pulled me up. Our mouths met, he laid me back, and then he was inside me. When our lips separated, he pressed them all over my face, letting me know how much he loved me with a simple action. Emmett rocked his hips against me, slowly, even though we both knew he was close. I worked my muscles to massage him but he kept going his slow pace until he felt me beginning to climax. Then he sped up, to keep up with me. I tried to hold it off a little longer but I had lost all control when he started pounding into me.

"Love you, love you," he whispered into my ear through clenched teeth as we both fell over the edge together, hand in hand. I couldn't say anything, but he knew that I loved him too.

Time passed but I didn't fall asleep. I couldn't fall asleep. I stayed awake, even though I felt exhausted. I simply watched him, as he slept, his mouth slightly ajar. My fingers traced his chest, following every curve, swirl, line. Every cell that composed his body was perfect the way it was. And I didn't want anything to change about him.

"That tickles," he whispered. I smiled, slightly, and leaned to give him a light kiss. "What time is it?" His eyes remained closed while the corners of his lips lifted up, leaving his face expressing a tender look.

Glancing briefly at the clock, I told him, laying my head on his shoulder. My hand ran up and down his chest a few times before he stopped me, taking my left hand into his right. "I told you, that tickles."

"I know. But you just feel so soft and hard at the same time."

"Well, that happens sometimes." I giggled slightly, at the way it sounded and how casual he was about it.

Silence fell between us again before he spoke again. "Lets make it official."

"Make what official, Em?" I hummed, closing my eyes. The the sleepy haze started embracing my body with full force. I didn't realize how tired I actually was until this very moment.

"Lets get married."

"Okay," I yawned, nuzzling into his neck. He chuckled, his arm pulling me even closer.

"Did you even understand what I just said?"

"Yep. We're getting married."

"That's it?"

"What else should I say? We already discussed this, honey. I can't imagine being with anyone but you."

Then he moved. I groaned, missing his body as he got out of bed. I frowned at him, opening my eyes again. Emmett was pulling on his pajamas before he started looking in the dresser.

"What are you doing, Em?" I asked, sitting up, pulling my blankets around me. It was cold without him. "Emmett, can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm sleepy."

"Bella, I have something... Close your eyes!" I looked at him, skeptically, but closed my eyes anyways. I was really tired and getting grumpy but I decided to entertain him, if it was going to get him back into bed sooner. I felt the bed move and he took my hand.

And I felt a ring slide onto my finger.

My eyes snapped open and saw a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. The ring had a heart in the middle and at the base of the heart was a heart-shaped diamond. It also had one small Aquamarine Sapphire on the left then another Sapphire hanging from the base of the diamond. It was unique. Beautiful.

Instantly, my eyes started tearing up and I looked up at him. He grinned, bashfully. "Oh, that's the reaction I was looking for. I guess diamonds really bring girls to tears." He chuckled and I hit him before I hugged him. "So... is that a yes?"

* * *

**AN: Haha, well, hi there, stranger. It's been a while, right? Two, maybe three years? I don't think I have the same amount of followers as I did before but it's okay. It's my own fault for disappearing for such a long time.**

**I have a lot more time now than when I did in high school. So I decided, "I should finish this story! It was my favorite and I think my readers deserve an ending." I'm sorry for disappearing back then but hopefully my writing now is better than it was before. I read some of my older stories and I'm like "EH? I wrote that in high school? That's embarrassing..." Haha.**

**Anyways, what did you think of this story? Did it make your lips pucker in a good or bad way? I don't want to go into much detail in this Author Note. Just review/pm me about what you think, okay? I have one more chapter that I'm working on before I mark this story as _COMPLETED_. The next chapter won't be nearly as long but it just wraps everything up. If I have the motivation, I'll add a little smutt in this last chapter. I'm making no promises when this next chapter will be out so just keep your eye out, okay? Thanks!  
**

**I might keep writing, so just keep a look out for me. I might switch accounts to PandoraBox24 but I'm not exactly positive.**

**Well, thanks for pulling through after so many years. I love you all. And from the deepest part of my heart, I apologize for abandoning my stories and my fans. I hope you guys forgive me.**

**Eternally and Always,  
EML**


End file.
